1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fastening element for vehicle parts, in particular for fastening a heat shield to a bolt shaped fastening means of a vehicle body, comprising a claw disk and a spring washer, held at the claws of the claw disk, wherein the claw disk comprises an opening and the spring washer can be interlocked with the bolt shaped fastening means. The invention furthermore relates to a vehicle part, provided with such a fastening element, in particular a heat shield.
2. The Prior Art
A fastening element of the type mentioned above is known from DE 101 38 354 C1 and comprises a spring washer, which is fixated in a claw disk, configured as a top component, and a counter piece configured as a bottom component for the claw disk. For mounting the known fastening element at a plate shaped covering, which is to be mounted, the claw disk is initially placed on a bore hole of the covering. Subsequently, the bottom component is interlocked with the claw disk from the other side of the covering. For this purpose, the bottom component comprises a plurality of tongues, provided with interlocking lugs, which are inserted through the bore hole and interlocked on the opposite side of the covering with an outer shoulder of the claw disk configured for this purpose. Subsequently, the spring washer is inserted into the claw disk before the covering is mounted to a threaded bolt of a vehicle body by means of the fastening element.
Unsatisfying with such fastening elements are the relatively high effort for the assembly of the fastening element at the covering or at the vehicle part and the high manufacturing cost for the particular components of the fastening element. In this configuration several components always have to be manufactured in parallel with one another with high precision, in order to be able to exclude problems during subsequent assembly as far as possible. In the context of the assembly of the fastening element at a vehicle component, there is additional improvement potential with respect to the required cycle times. A small reduction of cycle times already leads to a significant improvement of the economics, when the number of mounted fastening elements or the number of vehicle parts, in particular coverings, provided with fastening elements, can be significantly increased overall.